Ode to a Princess
by Feathered Heart
Summary: AU - The Bleach story retold by a scheming merchant. Read the story from a different perspective. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue or Chapter 1

**Unfortunetly, until I can think of a title for this story, it will remain untitled until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**This is an AU. My first attempt at a story of this nature. Please enjoy it. The italics are the story being told by the merchant and the regular font is in the present.**

**WARNING: The story is at first a bit fast paced b/c I want to get the background done. So if it seems a bit fast paced, that's why. The real story has yet to begin.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

The children starred quietly in awe at the dingy carriage in front of them. It had seemed to arrive with the mist in the early morning hours while the villagers had slept in peace. Upon awakening, this strange wagon was awaiting them along with its occupant, ready to charm them and sell his magical voodoo. It was mid-day and the village square was in full swing with the butcher chopping meat, wives bargaining over prices, men arguing over the paper, and the sounds of wagon carts beating against the hard cobble stones. And it is at this very moment that our charming merchant decided to tell a tale to the little children of the village.

All sat in awe at the strange merchant with the stripped hat and long green coat as he began to weave his magic.

"Listen carefully now my children, for while your parents are busy toiling away a days work, I will tell you all a magical tale about a woman, love, and destiny. A story so awe inspiring and beautiful that you will crave to hear more." And with this opening line, the man opened his fan, sat down upon the step of the old gypsy wagon, and began his tale……

__

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there lived to be two street rats - sisters of course- that traversed the landscape non stop searching for a home. The eldest went by the name of Hisana. A beautiful but delicate creature, she cared for the one burden that was granted to her in life, a baby sister whom was not yet named before her very parents were slayed.

It was with this burden that Hisana trudged on night and day through rough forest that left her feet cut and blistered, through grassy plains that would send cool winds through her hair, and through deep snow that threatened to bury her mind, body, heart, and soul.

It came to be one day that this hopeless wonderer happened upon a small cottage outside of a village. Spring had just set in, the roads were deep with mud and filth from winter, and the young maiden had yet to find something to eat. It was here that a kind woman took her and her baby sister in.

Hisana and her little sister spent a few happy weeks together in that small cottage. But once the nights became warm and she became restless; the wonderer decided to once again go in search of a home. Cheese, bread, and water was missing when the young woman and her husband awakened. The baby sister was all that remained of the wonderer.

Days, weeks, months, and years went by but the young woman never returned for her sister. By this time, the baby had grown to become a beautiful young girl and quite crafty and skillful. The young couple whom had taken her opted to adopt her as their own for the young wife was barren. They named the little girl Rukia but decided to leave the last name out for fear of confusion if her sister were to ever return.

It was on a day much like this one, the weather so cool and wind so sweet, that we find young Rukia out in the field just like she was every day chasing and playing with her friends. And a day like this that can turn into sudden tragedy.

"Oi Renji! You baboon! Give me back my sword!"

"Sword! This ain't a sword Rukia. It's a stupid stick." Renji sneered at the young girl who was growling at her friend.

"You're just saying that because it's that stick that's always kicking your arse around!" And with one hasty jump, both Rukia and Renji were rolling and toiling in the mud, all their friends cheering on either side of them.

"Give it back moron!"

"Ack! Make me short stuff!"

Round and round they went till both were covered in mud from head to toe. Both had gotten up to stand opposite each other, panting hard. Rukia wiped the bit of mud from her mouth and Renji from his eyes. They circled each other like hungry beast besetting upon a prey.

With one final leap, Rukia tackled Renji to the ground and punched him right in the nose. A yowl was heard as Rukia got up and held the stick/sword high above her head in victory as the other young boys cheered in awe and happiness.

Rukia then turned to her best friend on the ground, his hand covering his bleeding nose. "Renji, you okay?" She asked trying to hide her smirk.

"I can't believe you hit me." Rukia had to lean in a bit to catch his muffled sentenced. Renji's eyes looked downcast as he sighed. He hated it when Rukia showed off and beat him in public view of their friends. Suddenly, a hand was in front of his face.

"Well, get on with it. We ain't got all day. I promised Miyako and Kaien that I'd be back before the sun set to help finish up with the cooking and chores." Renji sighed and taking her hand was hauled up to join the others.

Rukia looked at his nose then. Renji turned his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. "It ain't that bad. You didn't hit me hard. 'Sides, you hit like a girl anyway." He mocked and crossed his arms. Rukia playfully punched him on his arm. "That's cause I am one. In fact, I am a lady." She stood up more proudly.

"Just cause you turned ten this year doesn't mean you are a lady. I've never known a lady to be rough and tumble. In fact, you act more like a boy than you do a girl." Every one laughed then as Rukia stuck her tongue out at Renji. She could see the playfulness in his eyes shining brightly.

"Well then, I've got to get going. Sorry I can't stick around to kick your arse more, but duty calls and a good lady is always there to reach out a helping hand." And with a gracefulness bestowed upon her since birth, she bowed to her friends and made off in the direction towards the cottage.

It didn't take her long to reach the cottage or to realize that something was terribly wrong. Her normally sweet and protective brother's face was in such a state of raw anger and turmoil that it stopped her dead in her tracks afraid to move forward towards the group of men that now encircled the small front yard. She could hear Kaien shouting:

"Damn beast came out from no where! He took Miyako! I must go after him now!"

"You must remain calm." Rukia knew this voice. It was the voice of the kindly village leader, Jushiro Ukitake. Kaien had always looked up to this man, and had taken his place numerous times when Ukitake had fallen ill.

Finally finding her voice, Rukia stepped up to the men. "What is going on?" Her voice carried over. Kaien's outraged face fell to sympathy for a second before turning hard. "Miyako was taken by a beast while she was out finishing the chores. I was just coming from around the back when I saw it grab her and run. I don't know what sort of creature it was. I've never seen anything like it."

Every one was paying close attention to Kaien now, Rukia's own heart speeding up at the horrible tale. "It seemed to be fast. Very fast. Not even the wolves could possibly compare its speed to it. It seemed to have strange limbs, almost tentacle like. I can't even begin to tell you the manner of its face. We have to hurry. This creature means to do harm to my wife!"

Ukitake struck out his hand and clasped it to Kaien's shoulder. "Every one," he started looking straight into Kaien's eyes, "gather together the men of the village and prepare a search party. Make sure that your families are home and locked away in their house. No one is to leave the village tonight except for the search party."

"I wish to go ahead. I can't wait for the search party."

Ukitake nodded. "Do what you must." His hand fell away to rest on his sword. Kaien got the silent approval. He turned to Rukia. "Barricade yourself in the house until I return. Do not disobey me now Rukia. This is dangerous."

Finding her voice, she peered straight into his eyes. "I love Miyako as much as you do! I'm going to fight with you!"

"Rukia don't be stupid. You have no strength nor skill to take on something like this. You will stay." Kaien waited for Rukia's defeated nod before turning away from her and running briskly into the woods behind the cottage.

"Don't take too much to heart Rukia. He means well. You are still too young to be put in danger, and I'm sure that Kaien doesn't want to lose you." She could only nod at Ukitake as she stepped into the cottage closing the door on the retreating men.

The merchant stopped for a while to take in his audience. They were all glassed eyed imagining the story as it unfolded. He smiled. "Enjoying yourselves young ones?"

"Yes!" One little boy shouted.

"You must carry on please." Another little girl begged.

"Of course I will, but only if you ask your parents to come by and buy a bit of my home made cure for coughs!" He smiled triumphantly to the children. Many of them frowned for the story was really getting interesting. "Well, if you want to hear the rest, then you'd all better be off. Go on now!" And with that, a flourish of youth swept through the town calling for their mama or papa's to please buy the medicine so that the story could be heard once more.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed it. I've completed chapter 2 already. But not sure if I'm ready yet to post it. In the meantime, I'll be thinking up a good name for this story.**

**Later!**

Nova


	2. Chapter 2

**I still haven't thought up of a name. Sorry. It'll hit me at 3 in the morning just to spite me. --**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**I re-read this chapter four times to make sure of no mistakes, and since I feel horrible for with holding this chapter from you all especially since I've written it already, I've decided to post it. **

**Also, I forgot to put this in the first post. Please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm half way asleep right now, so I may have over looked some things.**

**Once again, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

The merchant chuckled to himself inside of his wagon as he counted out the bills. He didn't do so badly. He managed to sale a whole case, which composed of 12 bottles of cough syrup, to tired mothers and annoyed fathers. He was just about to sit down to finish his milk when a tap came from the door.

Curious, the merchant got up and opened the door. There he found five children, each looking up at him with dirt smeared faces.

"Will you tell the story today mister? It is past noon and you promised to tell us more if our parents came by to buy your stuff." The merchant thought for a bit before sighing. Although he was good at manipulating people, he just couldn't bring himself to not tell the tale once again. Besides, he figured if he told it longer today, he may just get more of a profit.

"Alright then," he grabbed his cane and once again sat down on the steps of his wagon, "Where did we leave off?"

"I think we stopped when Rukia got to the cottage." one little girl stated.

"No stupid." a young boy jeered. It was apparent he was speaking to his younger sibling. "We stopped when Kaien ran into the woods to defeat the monster!"

"Ahhh yes, we sure did didn't we. Well then……" and the merchant once again began weaving his magic.

__

Rukia was quite upset to be left behind from the search party. It was a feeling that she dreaded and could never be rid of. She hated the feeling and so to combat it, she promised herself that she would become strong and make a place for herself within the village. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to Kaien and Miyako's mattress and pulled from underneath a long box.

Now this box was off limits to every one in the house but Kaien for within it held a sword gifted to him by a traveling samurai long ago. It was a story Miyako often told her when she was younger and couldn't sleep. Kaien and she had just met and were walking home together when they were suddenly attacked. At the time, she knew a little of sword fighting herself but was no use without her weaponry, and so alone Kaien tried to fend off the robbers. It was when they were almost done for that a samurai came from no where and fought the robbers beside Kaien. They managed to be friends with the samurai and offered him a place for the night and food. To show his appreciation, he had left one of his prized swords as a gift for he was in fact the son of a rich lord. Kaien had decided to keep the sword as a keep sake and thus hid it from prying eyes under the bed.

Without hesitation, Rukia lifted the sword from its box. It wasn't as heavy as it looked although it did throw her off balance a bit. This was the first time she had ever held such a tool in her small hands. Determined, she strapped the sword to its sheath on her waist and made her way out of the cottage into the woods. She knew that Kaien would be upset with her, and she would pay that price later, but for right now rescuing Miyako was of top priority.

She ran through the woods as fast as she could utilizing what little knowledge she had been taught about tracking from Renji. Finally, she was able to get a grasp on the footsteps left by her brother. With more determination than ever, she surged forward.

It was in an opening in the woods that she found the most horrible sight she had ever witnessed. Sickened by the sight of dead bodies with nothing left but the skin swaying with the lowest branches of the trees, she turned her head away and began to run in the opposite direction. It was when she heard Kaien's angry yelling that she stopped in her tracks. She dared not to go back, but instead chose to hide in the safety of the trees. And so she climbed till she saw before her a clear view of the beast and Kaien.

The beast had beady eyes bulging out of its egg shaped green head. It's two tentacles slashed about unceremoniously around while it's clawed feet dug into the ground. It's forked tongue hissed at Kaien before finally speaking.

"So, you are the husband of that woman no?" The beast chuckled. "Just to let you know. She was the most delicious morsel I've ever eaten." With a feral grin, the creature let out a load boastful laugh. Kaien gritted his teeth.

"So you are prepared to die warrior?" With that, the creature swung out its huge tentacles and struck Kaien on the side of his head. He flew a few feet before landing on his feet, panting. Blood seeped into his right eye, but he dared not remove his hands from his sword lest the monster strike at such a weak moment.

"Ahhh, a swordsman with true skill. How long has it been since I've had a good battle. Most men would have lost their conscience by now." Kaien said nothing as he crouched into a fighting stance. With a bellow mixed with anger and courage, Kaien sprung forward. The tentacles slashed out from his left but he blocked it swiftly with his sword; the other tentacle coming down on his right from above. He dodged it easily.

Rukia watched as Kaien seemed to dance around the monster. It was apparent that the monster couldn't match its speed to Kaien's. With every blow, it seemed that Kaien would be victorious. Finally, a tentacle fell from the creature's body.

"It ends here and now monster. You no longer shall kill people. I put an end to you here!" With a mighty yell, Kaien ran and leapt forward ready to give the creature the final blow.

Rukia watched in horror as the tentacle that lay on the ground twitched and moved about. Her voice disappeared and eyes widened as she watched the tentacle pierce Kaien's chest. The beast let out a victorious roar and then to Rukia's utter horror, began to consume Kaien.

It was disgusting. It made her sick. She clutched her stomach and mouth as the monster seemed to shrink and slowly invade her brother's body through the mouth eating the insides. Soon, her loving brother's eyes turned from the wonderful careless blue to a deep blood red. She wanted to cry.

It was then that a hand was placed gently on her shoulder. Rukia would have fallen out of the tree if not for the kind voice that immediately followed. "Why are you here Rukia?"

She couldn't answer the white haired man. He looked at her with pity at first in his eyes, then to Kaien's body, then back to Rukia. His gaze hardened on her. "We must finish this." He stated pulling his sword from his sheath. The wind blew causing their hair to dance, and giving the creature the wonderful pleasure of smelling their scent.

"I see that I have some company." He turned slowly towards Ukitake and Rukia. "How long have you been there hiding? It's bad manners to ease drop you know." And with a flurry, both Rukia and Ukitake gasped as Kaien's body appeared before them ready to strike them down.

Both Ukitake and Rukia jumped from the falling tree. It was at this weakened moment that the creature decided to attack. He aimed for Rukia. She froze afraid and confused at the sight before her. Ukitake parried the blow before she could lose her head. "Rukia! Get your wits about you! This is not your brother! This is not Kaien! He is now dead!"

She snapped out of her reverie, determination taken over her face. Over and over again she replayed Kaien's last fight. He had told her once that in battle it was always good to pay close attention to the enemy for weak spots would always reveal themselves. She wanted to weep, but right now, she had to avenge her lost family. She watched Ukitake fight the monster with vigor. Blow for blow they met. Finally, they stood several feet apart each panting lightly. Suddenly, Ukitake began coughing. Rukia's eyes widened. This was not the time for him to have an attack!

The monster saw his opening and made to make the kill.

The merchant suddenly stopped. He looked around at the small crowd that had gathered at his feet.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm not sure if I should go on. This story is quite long and complexed. I'm not sure I should be telling such a story to small children."

"Awwww, come on. We're all tough here. We can handle it. You've gotta continue. Pleasssseee." the same boy from earlier begged.

The merchant secretly smiled to himself. Like bees to honey. "Okay then…."

__

Ukitake watched in horror as the creature lunged towards him. He couldn't quite catch his breath through all the coughing and so couldn't defend himself. It was then that he saw young Rukia running towards Kaien. With a mighty swing, the young girl managed to cut a deep wound on the arm of her former brother. The creature reared back Kaien's head and howled with pain.

Rukia immediately turned to her fallen comrade. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her petite shoulders and began helping him to walk to the woods. It was the voice of her deceased brother that stopped her.

"How could you!? How could you Rukia!?"

Panic seemed to settle itself in her bones and a chill ran down her spine. It was his voice. He knew her name. She set a still coughing Ukitake down near the base of a tree and completely ignored his out stretched hand as she walked away.

She slowly made her way towards Kaien who was now kneeling down in the clearing. Her heart beat fast and loud in her ears as she approached him. It was almost Kaien. She stopped a few feet when the monster began to chuckle. "Oh how the little flies do get caught in the spider's web." And then he turned quickly and lunged for her.

Every thing seemed in slow motion for Rukia. Her basic survival instincts kicked in as she reached for the sword and held it up. The last thing she recalled before blanking out was the feel of steal ripping into flesh.

She awoke with blood splattered on her outfit and Kaien leaning heavily onto her sword. She could feel his arms slowly wrapping around her. Fear gripped her heart, but when she heard that familiar voice, she knew it was all over.

"Rukia….Rukia….what are you doing here?" Quietly, silently pleading for an answer. It was Kaien's voice.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she softly replied. "I couldn't let you go at it alone. I wanted to help save her too. I wanted to help save my family."

She could feel him smile. "Rukia. You did well. I'm so proud of you. I'm glad that you are here. I'm glad I don't have to die alone. Thank you." And with his final words of farewell, Kaien's body became limp. Rukia sat there in the field breathing hard. Silent tears melted down her face. Ukitake finally managed to get up from his position by the tree. He stood in the clearing and watched as the young girl let out a tearful scream, the scream of her brother's name.

The story teller stopped upon hearing sniffling in the crowd. One little girl had big crocodile tears streaming down her face as she clung to her brother. "Now now little one. Stick with the story, it gets better and will have a much happier ending." The merchant reassured the crowd of sorrowful children and then continued on.

__

The cottage now seemed cold and dark. Rukia looked around the now empty chairs and rooms. She had such fond memories here, was hoping to gain so much here. After Kaien and Miyako and many other victims were laid to rest, the villagers went to their own homes to mourn in silent grieve. She had stood alone at her families graves re-playing over and over in her mind the memories of the two people she loved the most before returning to her old home.

A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts. When she opened the door, she was met with Ukitake. The man had been very gentle and kind to her after the incident. He came inside the cottage.

"Can I get you anything Mister Ukitake?" Rukia had to remember her manners. Miyako would have wanted that.

"Rukia, I'm fine, but as you know, I'm not here for pleasantries." Rukia sighed. She knew what was coming, had seen it before from when other children were orphaned. "I hate to ask you to leave. This is your home." he began. It was so hard to get this out. She was only ten years old and now left to fend for herself. No one else in the village could care for her. So he opted for a plan. "It is normal circumstances that when a child is suddenly orphaned that they are sent away to fend for themselves. I can't allow this to happen to you. To do so would be to mock every thing Miyako and Kaien stood for. That and the fact that I've never sent any child away without giving them a choice."

Rukia looked up at him hopeful. "The first choice is that you could go off on your own and create your own life. Doing so by yourself is hard work and comes with a price. It's not an easy world for a young girl who is by herself." He waited a moment for this to sink in. "The second option is that I can send you to live with a good friend of mine. He is a noble and of high class but he's a good and decent fellow. His wife died last year. He is also one of the Captain's to the Gottei Thirteen squads. I have told him about you."

Rukia's head was spinning at the revelation. Live with a captain of the Gottei Thirteen? Would he be willing to teach her swordsmanship? "Ukitake, what is this man's name?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Ukitake smiled at Rukia. Rukia knowing good fortune when it smiled down upon her decided to take up the offer to live with this Kuchiki Byakuya. She nodded her head in agreement. Ukitake smiled warmly at her and after patting her on the shoulder, left her to pack her belongings.

A few days later, the few belongings she had was packed away on top of a nice carriage as she found herself looking back at her home, her friends, Ukitake,… and Renji. She stared until all were little dots on the horizon. When she turned around to face the front, she let a tear fall down her face.

The children sat once again in awe at the story teller. "So what about Renji? You skipped over that whole part!" a brash young boy shouted. The merchant scoffed.

"I didn't skip over that part. I just haven't incorporated it into the story yet." he stated as he stuck his pinky finger in his ear to scratch.

"Well then, get on with the story." Another child stated.

"Nope! I believe it is time for you to go home to your parents now. We wouldn't want that creature who ate Kaien to get you too now would we?" Some of the children looked horrified, two or three sniffled, and a few looked enraged.

"I promise to continue tomorrow. But only if you all come with some money. I have these incredible presents that you can give to your mom and it's not all that expensive!" with a smile, the merchant pulled from his green coat a tray of chocolates wrapped in plastic clear bags.

He slapped the hand of a chubby boy who tried to take one. "No sir, not for you. Bring some money tomorrow if you want one for yourself or your mommy. If not, I may not continue the story."

With determined looks, the kids scattered and went home. The sleazy merchant/story teller smiled and went into his carriage. Looks like another hard days work was done.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ode to a Princess

Chapter  3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"Good morning." the lazy merchant yawned as the gathering children sat at his feet. The sun had risen not so long ago, and before he could even put the first piece of breakfast into his mouth, the children came to hear the rest of the story.

"Alright. We're here for the story. Will you continue please? I have some money in my pocket to buy some chocolate for my mom, but I want to hear the story first." All the other children agreed with the young boy. The merchant sighed. Maybe they were catching on to his tricks.

"Yeah, and you still need to tell us what happened with that Renji fellow." the brash boy from yesterday insisted.

"You don't miss a beat do you kid. All right then. Listen up." and he began once again.

__

"The weather seemed to become gloomier the more the carriage rode on to Kuchiki Byakuya's mansion. Rukia could do nothing but be silent and watch the scenery pass her by. All of her past behind her, her future an unsteady road before her, she took a shaky breath. Out of all the people in the village that was still alive, Renji would be the one she would miss the most. Of course, Ukitake came in a close second, but he didn't play swordsman with her.

She blinked back tears. Renji with his strange red hair and bossy attitude but soft heart. She would miss him immensely. She'd never forget the day of Miyako and Kaien's funeral. The day she said good bye to her friend….

"Oi Rukia. You there?" Renji peaked his head into the door way only to spot Rukia sitting at the table, her head resting in her folded arms. He approached her and sat down.

They must have sat in silence for what seemed like eternity when she finally looked up at him and spoke. "Renji, you know what happens to those whom are orphaned, don't you?"

"Of course I do idiot." a pregnant pause. "You're not really going to go away, are you?" He sounded a bit hopeful that she would say no.

"I'm sorry Renji. But I will be leaving you. Ukitake came and talked to me about it. He said that he talked to one of his friends who is a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen squads. He said that this man, this Kuchiki Byakuya, could give me a good home and take care of me. So, I decided to go." She sighed before continuing. "But I don't want too. I want to stay here. This is my home. I belong here. I can just live here in this old cottage until…"

"Until what Rukia?" Renji looked up, grabbed her by her slender shoulders, and forced her eyes to peer into his. "Rukia, you have a chance of a lifetime here at your feet! You will be living with a Captain! And a noble at that! Every one has heard of Kuchiki Byakuya! I'm so excited about this." his grin broadened while Rukia's frown intensified.

"You don't want…" And then she stopped herself. There was no point in arguing or continuing forward. She understood. Orphans were not a welcome to any village. It showed that they were poor, unprosperous, and would cause problems. And having her best friend sitting there practically forcing her out like garbage to live with a stranger hurt. It hurt her deeply. She said nothing as Renji continued on and on about Kuchiki Byakuya. He picked up one of the knives sitting near the cabinet and made as if he were sword fighting.

"Just think Rukia! You can eat what ever you want. I can only imagine what Nobles eat." Rukia just sat and listened as her friend droned on and on. After he left, she holed herself up into her bed, curled into a fettle position, and cried until she no longer had any tears left to cry. The next day, she packed her belongings silently. When Ukitake came to the door, she looked around the small cottage and tried to incorporate as much to her memory as possible. She would most likely never come back.

"Are you ready Rukia?" Ukitake's gentle voice echoed in the empty house.

"Yes." she took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Every one in the village had come out to say their goodbyes. Many of the men couldn't look her in the eyes. If they would have gotten there sooner, Kaien could have made it out alive. Some of the older women had packed her a few scraps of food for the long journey, and Ukitake had given her a warm hug and reassurance.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is not a mean man at all Rukia. He is a very kind man. Just remember to do him homage for he is being good to take you in off the streets. You'll be fine over there. You have a strong spirit Rukia."

It was when she saw Renji that she felt like crying some more. Blushing, he gave her the old wooden sword that she had left outside the night that Miyako was taken. They didn't have to say anything to each other. Rukia knew that he would see her again some day. He said it in his eyes. But now, they were on a different level. She to be a noble Kuchiki, and he still a humble village boy.

Her items loaded onto the coach, she took off for her new destiny watching the villagers until they were small dots. And that is how she found herself still looking outside at the gloomy setting around her.

"How much longer till we reach Seireitei?" she asked the coachman as they sat down to eat a quick lunch.

"Another three days at the least miss." The coachman didn't talk much and neither did she. They finished their small meal, and once again were back on the bumpy dirt road to her new home. Rukia yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for a while now and even though the ride was bumpy, she felt as if it were trying to lull her to sleep. She slouched and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long three days.

"Woe there!" she was awaken by the harsh command of the carriage driver. Peering out the window, she could see the stars slowly lighting up the sky. She had slept that long? She opened the door and stepped out. "What's going on sir?"

"Seems like some bad weather will be coming this way. See them there dark clouds on the horizon? We best find us a good place to sleep. We ain't too far from the Kurosaki residence. We can make a stop there."

Rukia nodded and jumped back into the carriage. A good twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a good sized holding. The guards at the gate stopped them before entering. After the coachman explained what he was about, they allowed the carriage through and was led to a nice sized barn in the back. The horses needed a good rest.

Rukia got out of the carriage and stood by the coachman. "What do we do now?" She asked unsure.

"Don't worry a thing lil' miss. The Kurosaki's are good people, although I hear Lord Kurosaki is a bit odd. Still, if they can let us sleep till the storm passes over…" and he just left it at that. No sooner was the horses and carriage taken away, than another soldier appeared. He was dressed in all black and introduced himself as Ashido, a shinigami. Rukia stared at him in awe as they made their way to the front house. It was huge. All three stepped into the warm foyer as a beautiful woman descended the stairs. Her gentle smile alone could light up any room. Rukia immediately felt shy. As to why, She didn't know.

"What do we have here?" she spoke. Her voice as smooth as velvet.

"My Lady. These people are traveling to Lord Kuchiki's residence and asked to stay as there is bad weather coming."

"Is that so." And she peaked around Ashido and took in both occupants. When she laid eyes on Rukia, she smiled and walked up to her. Bending down to meet eye level, Lady Kurosaki spoke. "Dear child. What is your name?"

The coachman had to nudge her to get her to speak. "Rukia ma'am." And she bowed.

"Oh how sweet! Ashido, please go and get Hanatoru for me and inform my husband of this new development."

"Yes ma'am." And Ashido bowed and made his leave.

"You are heading to the Kuchiki estate?"

"Yes my lady. We are." the coachman spoke up.

"I see. And how far and long have you been traveling?"

"We've been about a good week or so ma'am." Lady Kurosaki nodded.

"You both look extremely tired and hungry. Come, I'll have some food made up for you immediately." Just then Hanatoru came in. He was a rather weak looking thing. Very gangly with shiny shoulder length black hair, but there was kindness in his eyes and softness when he spoke.

"You wished to see me my lady?" he bowed.

"Hanatoru, please have two separate beds made for our guest and of course two baths brought up." He bowed and left to do his mistresses bidding.

"Now, why don't you two come with me. I'm sure you're starving." She led them down through a long hallway, down a few spiral stairs, and finally into a huge kitchen area where an old flimsy table sat in the corner. "Cook, please serve these poor people some food. When they are done, ring for Hanatoru. He'll take them to their rooms." She then turned to her guest. "My dears. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer as a good hostess should, but I'm afraid I must go and speak to my husband now. Please enjoy your meal." She smiled warmly and walked off.

Rukia sat in awe at the woman. She was so graceful and polite. She reminded her of Miyako. She had to stop herself from crying. Soon, she found a huge plate of the most delicious smelling food she'd ever smelt or seen in her life. Her own thoughts were forgotten as her stomach growled and she dug into her food.

Thirty minutes later, she found herself sighing into a nice warm bath in front of a huge fire. Her muscles ached every where, but it wasn't as bad as when her and Renji got into one of their fights. She smirked. She could beat his butt any day. Of course, now, he was so far away….She immediately dunked her head into the water. Miyako had always said that being clean was next to godliness and she didn't want to upset her hostess by being dirty.

Once she was sure she had scrubbed every inch of her skin, a skitterish maid came into the room and quickly dressed her. Rukia didn't know why. She could dress herself perfectly fine and mumbled so through the thick but warm fabric of her night dress. But the maid would hear none of it and promptly tucked her into bed. No sooner than the maid shut the bedroom door, than Rukia's eyes fell closed.

"This is so boring." one boy scoffed. The merchant sighed.

"What do you mean boring."

"All they are talking about is her journey. There's no action, no fighting, no nothing." the little boy pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Well, life isn't just about action and fighting you know. Now be quiet and don't interrupt. I'm trying to tell the story here." The little boy gave the merchant a glare but kept silent.

"Now, as I was saying.."

__

A slight chill seemed to settle itself into her bones. She shivered as small droplets of rain pelted her. Rukia opened her eyes to see herself back in the clearing, Kaien smirking back at her.

"Rukia. Rukia dear. Come to me Rukia." She backed away slowly from the imposing figure. She knew it wasn't her brother, knew it meant her harm. She turned to run away as fast as she could, but when she turned a tentacle shot up from the ground and grabbed her ankle. "NOOOOO!"

"Hey loud mouth! Wake up!" BOOM!

For the first time ever in her short life, Rukia found herself in a mess of sheets on the floor of a bedroom she didn't recognize. Looking up, she saw a ghastly boy with the most horrid orange hair she'd ever seen. "What?" Well, that sounded stupid or so Rukia thought to herself as the boy smirked down at her.

"I said, wake up loud mouth. You're going to miss breakfast."

"And who the hell are you?" she got up angrily but it was all too quick as the tangled bed sheet wrapped around her ankle sending her falling to the ground. The boy broke into fits of laughter.

"My aren't you a klutz."

Fuming, Rukia untangled herself and stood up. "Why you little ingrate. I'll show you something." And for the first time in what seemed ages, she felt alive. Like a hungry tigress on the prowl, she jumped on her prey. Laughter and light banter was heard as the door opened to a sight of both children on the floor wrestling, pillow feathers strewn about the room.

"My my, but we are lively this morning." Both children stopped their attacks.

"Mom!" The little boy jumped up completely forgetting his playmate and threw his arms around her legs in a hug. She smiled down at him.

"Now Ichigo. I told you to come and get our guest for breakfast, not to harass her." He looked immediately guilty.

"But she started it." the lady gave her son a stern look. "Alright."

He turned around and bowed. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I have come to take you down to breakfast." He scowled as he saw that girl try to hide her smirk. "Well, what's your name?" he said impatiently.

Rukia stood up, her back straight and facing him. "I am Rukia. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed back.

"What? No surname?" Rukia looked up at him.

"Um…no I don't have a surname. I was not giving one."

"Well, aren't you a strange cookie."

"Ichigo. Behave yourself. I'm sure Rukia is hungry now. Come along you two. We don't want breakfast to get cold." As both children followed behind her, Masaki couldn't help but to smile at how quickly Ichigo got along with this girl. He was normally extremely shy around girls, but for some odd reason, he acted just as if he'd known her all along. Her husband would be greatly interested in this development.

Rukia kept glancing around at her surroundings. Through the beautiful ornate windows, she could tell that the approaching storm from last night had finally made its way over as droplets smeared the window panes. She wondered how long it would last.

Suddenly the story stopped. All the children looked up at the merchant as he was quickly gobbling down the last remnants of his breakfast.

"Has he been eating all this time?" one little pig tailed girl whispered to her friend.

"I'm not sure. I think it got the best of him. Look at him go. I've never seen someone eat like that before."

"My mom would say he got the manners of a pig." a short, chubby girl sitting behind whispered into the conversation.

"My mom would say he smells like one." the pig tailed girl whispered back trying to snuff out of her laughter.

"Ohhhh! Hmmmm…." all three girls looked up and screamed. Right in front of them was the crazy merchant, milk dripping from his chin. "Manners of a pig? Smells like a pig? I can turn you into a pig if you want?" wiping away the milk from his chin, he opened his fan and smiled as the girls shook their heads no in a comical way.

"Good then. You know, it's impolite to talk about people, especially good merchants who are taking time out of their day to tell you a story." all the children kept quiet as he sat back down. "Now, on to our little Rukia and Ichigo."

__

"My, my! So you are Rukia-chan! You can call me Papa Isshin!" Rukia backed away slowly from the deranged man in front of her. Ichigo immediately turned a bright shade of red. He didn't understand why his dad had to act to stupid all the time in front of his new friends. He only hoped that his mom would intervene soon.

"Isshin dear. Would you behave yourself. You're scaring the poor girl to death. It's not a good thing to see your mug this early in the morning you know."

"Oh Masaki! My Love! How you wound me so!" Isshin placed a hand over his heart and pouted. He walked slowly up to her in an injured way and then ever so gallantly took one of her hands in his and placed a kiss to it. "My dear. How can I win back your fair heart."

Masaki just chuckled. "Go sit down before the food gets cold and we waste all of cooks hard work."

"You can sit by me since my dad is a little nuts." Ichigo told Rukia. Rukia nodded not wanting to sit next to such a man.

"One time, in my village, we had a crazy man come through. He limped all over the place and smelled like he was dunked in donkey doo-doo. Every one was scared of him because he would go around flirting with all the young girls and dance."

"Well, what happened to him?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Some of the men in the village threatened to tie him down to a stake and bath him properly. I think that scared him to death. The next morning, he was gone." Ichigo smirked and looked at her, his eyes filled with curiosity and excitement. Rukia immediately picked up on it. "I'll tell you more later."

Breakfast was anything but exciting. Masaki and Isshin made small banter and Rukia was introduced to Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's two sisters. After lunch, Ichigo dismissed himself to go and sword train with his father.

"May I watch?" Rukia asked Masaki.

Masaki raised an eyebrow. "I believe it's not proper for a fine lady to do, but if you are interested, then you may." She smiled down at her and walked away. Rukia was extremely happy. She had always fought against Renji and the others, but had never seen a true swordsman fight. Kaien would never allow her to see such things, even though she argued that Miyako knew how.

"Young ladies don't do such things. You'll learn that soon enough." But it was a lesson that she had never taken to heart. She snuck into the arena and watched father vs. son.

Ichigo was actually not bad. His stance needed loads of working on as did his attacking technique, but there was no doubt that he was good at defense. "Alright boy! Here comes another blow!" Rukia watched in astonishment as father leapt into the air, sword raised above his head screaming like a maniac, and son who had a terrified look on his young face. Ichigo screeched and took off running. He looked so comical. Like a bright orange rooster running around. Isshin didn't make it any better. She was only able to catch every other word…something about, be a man Ichigo! Come to daddy! And this is father/son bonding time! And of course Ichigo, you're a maniac! Mommy! And why me?!

In fact, the whole spectacle was so funny, that she couldn't contain her laughter any more and fell into fits of tears on the floor holding her side. Ichigo stopped to stare at the sudden intrusion, which was a huge mistake on his part for Isshin snuck up behind him and gave him a final good whack atop his orange crop. Ichigo fell to the ground in utter defeat.

"Ichigo. You will never be able to defend properly if you keep running away and getting distracted so easily." Isshin sighed. He knew he had a long way to go with the boy, but he was proud of his son any way. He turned to the small distraction now calming down her laughter in the corner. "And how long have you been hiding there?"

Rukia stopped her laughter, and much to her chagrin, Ichigo smirked while rubbing his head. "Lady Kurosaki said that I could watch my lord." Suddenly Isshin was kneeling in front of her.

"Papa Isshin my dear. Papa Isshin. Now give me a hug!" And he lunged for her, but Rukia was quick on her feet and no sooner had she gotten up than Isshin feel flat on his face.

Ichigo would have laughed if not then and there Rukia had picked up the wooden sword that was previously in his own hands. Isshin got up and stared back at her. "Young ladies do not fight Rukia." He said this sternly as he made to grab the sword.

"But I wish to learn…papa Isshin." Rukia stated stepping back before he could grab the sword. Isshin sighed.

"You are stubborn, but I see you have a fighting spirit. Well then, maybe I can show you a few pointers and Ichigo can pick up on something." He picked up his own sword laying near by and made to the middle of the arena, Rukia following.

She readied her stance. Isshin hid his surprise well at how good her form was. He made a simple move to the right to tap her wrist, but was pleasantly surprised when she blocked it and made her own attack. He blocked it easily. They fought a bit longer, Isshin not taking her seriously at all. But just this unserious fight was enough for him to gauge that she was indeed a decent fighter, good enough to fend off any small enemy attacks. She still lacked strength and real power. Compared to a man like him or any other skilled swordsman, she would be dead by now. Given the proper tutoring, she could become very skillful with her sword.

Ichigo watched in annoyance as this girl one upped him. True, he was running around like a chicken earlier, but just watching the pride take root on his father's face was enough for a bit of jealousy to surface. He suddenly wanted to be the one fighting in the arena, the one making his father smile proudly like that. Suddenly, the sounds of fighting stopped and Rukia plopped herself down beside him. She looked tired.

"I don't know how you can train like that all day long. That was quite a work out." Ichigo felt himself suddenly glow a bit. There was one thing he could accomplish over this girl, and that was power and skill.

Rukia stayed a bit longer to watch Ichigo and Isshin fight. She noticed how Ichigo seemed to try harder in his fighting attempts. It wasn't long before they called it quits for a small break and Isshin shooed her from the room. She supposed it was time to do a bit of exploring. Besides, she had found a wonderfully cozy looking book room a few doors down. She made her way towards it…….

Continued in next chapter.

This chapter was extremely long so I decided to seperate it into two seperate pieces. End of Part 1 of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ode to a Goddess**

**By: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update. I got rid of my internet because of financial reasons, and then one thing after the other started happening that I finally just got the time to sit down and write this chapter.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the others. :o)**

**Nova**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"_Tales of the Dragon Lagoon, Pirates, and the Golden Maiden" Rukia read the title out loud. She seemed pleased with her choice of book and decided to go to her guest chambers to read in quiet. She opened her door, grabbed the blanket from her bed along with a few pillows, and sat down comfortably near her fire place. Soon, she was enraptured with the tales of the infamous pirate Lucius and his dream of finding the Golden Maiden that resided within Dragon Lagoon._

_So it was very much a surprise when a wooden sword was brought down hard on her backside. Screeching and terrified, she sprang up and grabbed her rear. Quickly she turned around to glare at the orange haired monkey who was laughing vivaciously on the floor._

"_You horrible jerk! That hurt.." she whimpered the last part and pouted. _

"_Well, I came to get you for supper. Mom wants you washed up and ready. So hurry it up."_

"_It's already that time?" Rukia asked to no one. She quickly ran up to a mirror to check her hair._

_Ichigo picked up the book that she had dropped on the floor. "I can't believe you like this stuff. But then again, you are girl." And he quickly threw it over his shoulder in a disgruntled manner. Rukia gasped upon seeing him treat her beloved book so._

"_I can't believe you just did that!"_

"_So, why should it matter? I'm sure you have tons of books back home with your brother Byakuya." Ichigo shrugged._

"_He's not my brother." Rukia stated quietly. "You shouldn't assume things you know nothing about."_

_Ichigo just stared at her. "But my dad said that you were traveling home there."_

_Rukia sighed. "The people that raised me recently passed away and now I'm off to live with…a…close friend of theirs." She quickly lied. She barely knew Ichigo, and really didn't care to give him the specifics of her situation. All he needed to know was what she told him._

"_So then, you weren't a noble in the village you grew up in?"_

_Rukia sighed. He was a very stubborn and nosy boy. "No I wasn't, but I was raised in a very good and humble family. My brother and his wife helped people every where. Miyako taught me how to read and write a bit."_

"_So if you're not a noble, then how are you friends with Kuchiki Byakuya?"_

_Oh, this was too much. The little brat was definitely prying into her business now. "I don't think that concerns you." And in a huff with her nose in the air, Rukia walked out of the bedroom. Upset that his new friend wouldn't confide in him anything, he felt compelled to get back at her. Noticing the old wooden sword sticking out from her sparsely luggage, he grabbed it and snuck away to hide it in his room._

"_The weather seems to be clearing up nicely. How unfortunate that we will be losing my third daughter so soon!" Isshin cried as he grabbed a hold to a startled Rukia's hands. This man, she decided, was an eccentric._

"_Now, now dear. Rukia will only be two days away from us. I'm sure we'll be able to visit from time to time. Besides, that's where your division is and you must go back soon." Mazaki said as she took a bite of smoke salmon._

_Isshin immediately cheered up. "That's right! Ichigo and I can check in on you at anytime!" And so he proceeded to do a happy dance with Mazaki ignoring him, Yuzu and Karin laughing at him, and an upset Ichigo growling._

"_You are going to Seireitei?" Rukia turned to Ichigo then._

"_Well of course, all nobles have to go for schooling to become shinigami. And I'm next in line to become Captain of my dad's squad." Ichigo said it in a proud, haughty way. Rukia rolled her eyes. "We might even bump into each other." He smiled down at her. Rukia mentally made a note to make his life a living hell if they did bump into each other. Her butt was still sore and she was sure she'd have a bruise for a week._

"_Thank you so much Lord and Lady Kurosaki. Lord Kuchiki will be pleased when I tell him of your kindness." the coachman bowed again. Rukia wasn't ready to leave just yet. Suddenly, the past two days seemed to have gone by far too quickly and she found herself afraid to settle back into the carriage for the rest of her journey._

"_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you sometime then Rukia." She smiled back at Ichigo. _

"_I suppose we will Ichigo." And with the final bow, she was helped into the coach and off the horses went, hooves beating on the soft Earth. This time, she didn't dare look out her window for fear of crying, for what, she knew not. But if she would have only looked back, she would have saw that only Ichigo stood there with her wooden sword clutched in his small hands watching as she left him in the distance._

_The Kuchiki mansion wasn't exactly what Rukia had expected. In fact, it seemed the very castle out of a story book for Goddess's not one for evil dragons like what she had envisioned. Through the two days ride, she had tried to picture Kuchiki Byakuya in her head and how he would act. She was sure he wouldn't act as warm as Kaien or as silly as Lord Kurosaki, but she was sure that he must be kind for he was taking her in._

_The old, plump woman that escorted her though wasn't of the friendly sort. She kept stealing glances at Rukia every chance she got. Rukia finally had enough and stuck her tongue out at the woman. The maid 'humped' and continued to lead Rukia through beautiful gardens and ornate rooms and glossy clean halls until finally they stopped at a small wooden sliding door. Rukia decided that she would follow the old maids lead and got to her knees._

_The door then slid open and the maid's old crackly voice spoke. "My lord, the young mistress is here." It was quiet for a long minute, or so it seemed to Rukia. Her palms were sweating and her breathe seemed loud even to her own ears. Finally, the silence was broken by a stern but quiet voice._

"_Show her in please."_

_The maid quickly grabbed Rukia's arm and brought her to her feet. Rukia held her breathe as they entered the room. Save for the icy looking man and his desk, the rest of the room was sparse. Rukia naturally swallowed down a hard lump in her throat._

_The man was looking at her. She immediately froze in her spot. Violet eyes met with cold blue eyes starring in a never ending contest. It took her a moment to realize that the maid was no longer in the room with them. 'Don't be afraid Rukia.' she repeated this mantra in her head. 'Remember what Ukitake told you.' But it was hard to remember what he had said with the man not smiling or moving just looking at her with those cold blue eyes. Finally, his eyes left hers and he went back to writing on the paper in front of him. She just stood there unsure of what to do. Finally, after what felt like forever, the quill was put down and the man looked up at her._

"_Will you not sit?" he gestured with his hand to the small sitting pillow in front of him. Rukia jumped but quickly sat herself down as politely as possible._

"_I am Kuchiki Byakuya. You may address me as brother. You shall begin Shinigami schooling tomorrow. The maid will escort you to your room now."_

_That was it. This was the great lord and noble Kuchiki Byakuya. This was the man that had taken her in. She barely got out a thank you when the maid quickly but quietly came in to collect her and drag her out of the room. The next few minutes passed by in a blur compared to the last few which seemed ageless. She found herself feed, bathed, and ready for bed with all her school books and uniform next to her feet in all but what felt like seconds._

_Although she was bone weary, Rukia found that she couldn't rest. It was almost dawn when she finally closed her eyes and fell into a fitful slumber._

_The maid screeching in her ears to hurry up or she'll be late for her first class was how Rukia started her day. She had over slept and missed breakfast. The maid was running about gathering items. Rukia suddenly found herself being wrestled with. If she wouldn't have slapped the maid's hands away, the beautiful night gown would have been torn in the frenzied process of getting her dressed. Black robes and sandals made her outfit as she scurried through the streets to get to the Academy on time. Her first day in Seireitei and already she was behind. She was sure Ichigo would be laughing at her now._

_All thoughts of her new friend fled her as she came up to the sight before her. The Academy was huge. Just the gates alone must have been over six stories tall, but she didn't have time to stay and gawk. The first bell was chiming. Not good._

_Once she passed the court yard, she finally made it into the halls. She quickly tore open her schedule and aimlessly walked about the quiet hallways looking for her first class: Japanese Literature of Soul Society. After a minute of looking about, she had to sigh in defeat. This was getting her no where. She closed her eyes and leaned against the hall wall. Maybe she should just miss this class and try to find her other classes. She moved from the wall and looked at her schedule._

_1st period - Japanese Literature for Soul Society - Professor Takahashi_

_2nd period - History of Hollows - Professor Lee_

_3rd period - History of Zanpaktoe - Professor Utada_

_4th period - Simple Math - Professor Fushikiro_

_1 hour lunch break_

_5th period - Exercise - Professor Kyoto_

_6th period - History of Healing - Professor Chin_

_7th period - History of Spells - Professor Mazaki_

_8th period - Study Hall - Library_

_Rukia sighed. She was a bit upset over not having a swordsman class. And then common sense dawned on her that in your first year, you needed to know where everything originated from before you could learn it. She suddenly had a great prospect for her future._

_She continued to walk down the empty hallways hearing the voices of teachers as she passed by each door only peaking in every now and then. One classroom had a scary looking man with bug eyes and pale milky skin. It seemed he was performing magic or chemistry. All the students looked to be in their third year._

_She moved on taking her time and looking at each class. When the bell rang ending 1st period, Rukia was more confident. She knew where all her classes where and she was able to make her way there. The classrooms were much bigger than she thought. Upon entering, she found rows upon rows of desk leading to the top of the classroom. The room must be able to hold at least 200 students._

"_Excuse me. Is this History of Hollows with Professor Lee?" a voice chimed in behind her. Rukia turned around in time to meet face to face with a cute little girl with dark curly hair and dark doe like eyes._

"_Yes it is." Rukia said. She noticed how nervous the girl looked. "My name is Rukia." And she extended her hand._

_The girl looked at it. "I'm Kito, Aya. Pleasure to met you." Taking Rukia's hand and shaking it, they both smiled. Now that Rukia made a friend, the Academy didn't seem so big._

"_So what family are you from?" Aya asked as she took a bite from her rice ball._

"_Kuchiki" Rukia said between bites of her own. She was starving._

"_The great noble family Kuchiki?!"_

_Rukia nodded not noticing how pale her friend's face got. "Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya is my…..brother." Rukia said after a while. She finally noticed her friends face when Aya hadn't replied back._

"_Oh, well, that's good." Rukia didn't know what to make of that. The rest of the lunch hour went by in friendly camaraderie but Rukia noticed how her new friend seemed to suddenly hold back on the conversations and how fidgety she was. It wasn't until they were waiting for their carriages to come and pick them up from school that Rukia learned the reason as to why._

"_Kuchiki's are not friends with anyone lesser than their own status." That was what the old gruff maid said as they headed home. Rukia was sure the maid wanted her to listen and follow that rule, but she was just as sure that the maid knew she wouldn't. Rukia's mind was made up by the time she got into bed. She would tell Aya that status meant nothing to her and that Aya would always be her friend. That thought brought welcomed relief to her._

_Things were finally starting to look up, or so Rukia thought. The next day, she was finally able to corner Aya and talk to her. It took everything she had to catch the girl for she kept hiding and running whenever Rukia would draw near, but after explaining to Aya that she thought nothing of status, her friend eased into friendly chatter. The rest of the day went by smoothly as did the next day and day after. At first, Rukia's thoughts would turn to Renji and what he was doing and how she longed to run about barefoot again, but those thoughts were now fleeting as the year passed on. Even Ichigo escaped from her thoughts for she never ran into him or saw him at school._

"_I can't believe we finally finished our first year!" Aya stretched as she smiled happily. The semester was finally over with and every one seemed to be pleased with how good a year they had._

"_It did go by fast, didn't it?" Rukia stated. They had decided to walk to the new market on such a beautiful day. Even though Rukia had been living in Seireitei for a year, she was never allowed to be out and about. She would go to school and then go back to the Kuchiki house and start the routine over again. Finally, she convinced her old maid to allow her the pleasure of sight seeing before returning to the Academy to be picked up and promised to stay out of trouble until then._

_They turned down a busy street and walked around. Rukia was excited at the sights and smells. It was market day. Her village had market days but nothing like this. Booths of food lined one side of the street while booths for every day needs or frivolous things lined the other. They passed by one booth which was show casing sword care items._

_Rukia immediately thought of her brother Byakuya. She never saw him at breakfast and fleetingly would see him at supper. But most of the time, he was either locked away in his office at his division or in his home study. She didn't bother him and he never bothered her. Although, deep down, Rukia had to confess that she secretly wanted him to like her. Her 11th birthday had passed without incident. In fact, no one even knew it was her birthday, except for this one small gift that was at the foot of her bed when she had woke up. It was a beautiful ornate comb that she could wear in her hair, whenever she decided to grow her hair long enough that is. The gift had no name, but she had a clue as to who it was from. Her brother may not act as if he didn't want anything to do with her, but he wasn't an unkind, unfeeling clout either._

_She suddenly decided that what he needed was some polish for his sword. He might already have a huge cabinet full for all she knew but at least she would be getting him something that he would use. Quickly, she paid for the item._

"_Do you think your brother would like it?" Aya asked as they walked away._

"_I hope so. I mean, I don't know of a swordsman that doesn't have polish." Rukia stated. They rounded a corner then and stopped realizing they had gotten themselves completely lost._

"_This isn't good." Rukia said as four large men approached them. Aya gasped and quickly hid behind Rukia._

"_What do we have here? A couple of lost puppies from the Academy!" one of the men said. His voice was loud and boisterous. Rukia hated it. "What do you say we help the little ladies home!" Rukia knew from instinct these men had no intention of helping them, and she had no intention of letting them put their hands on them either._

"_Hey Fujita, isn't that the little Kuchiki girl?" one of the slimy guys asked. Rukia winced. She had learned while in the Academy that not every one liked her status in life or her last name. She quickly learned to defend herself against bullies who would say that a spoiled Kuchiki brat had no rights to anything._

_She quickly got into a defense stance. "Look at this! How cute!" one of the other men said. His round belly bouncing with his loud laughter. "She thinks she can fight us off."_

"_Well then, how about we show you a thing or two, brat." One of the smaller guys who stood quietly in the back suddenly lunged forward with a knife in his hand. Rukia threw Aya out of the way as she dodged. She might have been small for her age, but it gave her an added advantage over slower, bigger people._

_She kicked the loud, boisterous villain in the face as he tried to grab her from behind. Rukia started to scream as loud as possible to draw a crowd. "Hold still you little ingrate!" Fujita cried. "Fine then, we'll kill the other girl."_

_Rukia suddenly tensed as she watched the fat bellied man grab Aya by the hair. Aya winced and cried out as tears slid down her check. Rukia felt horrible for her friend and struggled even more to get free. The man with the fat belly pulled his knife and slid it against Aya's cheek creating a shallow wound that bled freely._

_Rukia saw red. She immediately poked one of the men in the eyes and kicked him in the groin. Fujita lunged for her but she side stepped and picking up one of her petite legs, swung it down hard and hit him on the back of his head. The fat bellied man was upset at watching his two comrades fall while the third ran off. He threw Aya to the side and made his way up to Rukia. Snarling, he threw himself forward only to be tripped by a weeping Aya._

_As one man had run away and three were incapacitated for a short while, Rukia grabbed Aya's hand and ran. They ran right back threw the crowded market streets back towards the Academy and back to familiar territory. As they neared the Academy, Rukia had to groan as she saw her old maid standing there, hands on hips, foot taping and giving her a stern look. It turned to disgusted awe when she saw weeping Aya's cheek._

_Rukia felt horrible for what had happened to her friend, but even more so the following week when she found out that Aya was no longer allowed to be around the unruly Kuchiki child and that her parents banned her from attending Shinigami school. It seemed the incident had frightened Aya so much, that she refused to step outside of her compound unless she had a garrison of body guards with her._

_Rukia wept for the loss of her friend who would only write to her and not visit. Rukia herself was grounded and not allowed out of the sight of several body guards. Her brother apparently thought it wise that she be kept busy until her schooling started over again. So he hired a tutor to teach his unruly sister the ways of the nobility. For the rest of summer, Rukia practiced posture, poise, tact, how to pour a proper cup of tea, and how to play an instrument, none of which she was the least bit interested in._

_When school came back around, Rukia felt even more lonelier for the loss of her friend. Kito, Aya's father was part of the Central 46 while her mother was of lesser nobility than the four great houses, but nobility all the same. They would not allow Rukia into their home to visit. Rukia wasn't looking forward to this school year. Already, it seemed gloomy._

_Summer turned to Fall as the leaves fell to the ground. Rukia sat alone under one of them reading a book and only catching a few tidbits from passing by students. It was on one of these dreadfully lonely days that one student's conversation caught her attention. Silently, she moved closer to the pair._

"_Did you hear about Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"_Yes, didn't his mother pass away?"_

"_Yeah, they said it was a freak accident. He's missed a lot of school because of it. He practically missed all of last year and even the beginning of this year because of it."_

"_My dad said Ichigo's dad isn't taking it too well or his sisters. The whole family has seemed to just whole themselves up in their home for mourning. In fact, my dad said the whole division seems to be in mourning over his mom's death."_

_Rukia's eyes widened and her mouth slightly slipped open. Lady Mazaki. The lovely, warm, wonderful Lady Mazaki who had taken her in for two nights and made her feel at home was gone. And Ichigo, Ichigo was very attached to his mom. She might not have lived with the Kurosaki's, but one day with them was enough to tell her that he loved his mom more than anything in the world._

"_Isn't Kurosaki Ichigo in the Advanced class? Wouldn't this put him back?"_

"_I don't think so. Kurosaki is a very determined individual. He'd still be at the top of the class no matter what. I should know. We used to take karate together when we were younger. But his mom. Lady Mazaki. She was a very pretty woman and wonderfully kind. Soul Society surely has lost one of its best people."_

_On this dreary tone, the two students got up from their bench and walked away towards their class as the bells chimed. Rukia could do nothing but sit there, her head down, watching tears fall upon her hands. She never got a chance to cry or mourn Kaien and Miyako. And this added blow. She knew how Ichigo felt. She knew the pain he and his family must be in. She never made it to any of her classes that day. She took her time walking back to the Kuchiki house and once there, quietly ate supper; quietly did her few chores; and quietly slipped beneath her covers……… finally, sobs broke the quiet._

"What a way to end a story chapter. Geez, you could have made it a bit more light and interesting or funny." a little girl said as spit spewed from her mouth. The merchant's eyebrow twitched.

"You know, I have just the remedy for split front teeth like that young lady. You'll never give any one a shower again." He laughed at her horrified expression and hid behind his fan. The little girl stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off.

"You don't have to be so mean." one other little girl said.

"Mean? I'm not mean. Why if I were, then none of you would know anything about little Rukia." He smiled as some of the older kids rolled their eyes.

"So tomorrow same time right?"

"Hold on one second there. Since when did I become a full time babysitter. I have a business to run." the merchant said scratching one of his ears with his pinky finger.

"Well, you started it and now you have to finish it." one little boy said. "I'm going home now but you better be here tomorrow to tell the story or I'm telling my mommy and daddy on you."

The merchant held back a chuckle at that. Soon the children scattered away leaving only a black cat in their midst.

"You shouldn't mock those kids Kisuke. That's not very nice. And that boys dad is a huge man, the mom looks almost identical. You better watch what you say." the cat purred as it stepped up to the wagon's step where Kisuke sat.

"Yoruichi! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough Kisuke. Long enough."

"And what about your company? Where are they?"

"Don't worry Kisuke. They are busy fighting off hollows right now. Although, I would enjoy seeing their amused reactions to your story."

"Well, it's a bit different than the original true story, but it's more entertaining and has more possibilities. I think they would like it just as much as the kids!"

"hmmmm…..yes, after Ichigo pummels your face in. I'm sure he'd get a good laugh at it. I'm going to get some milk and go to bed now. You better too. I'm sure you're going to have an early morning no Mr. Story teller?" Yoruichi laughed as it entered the wagon, Kisuke sighed and followed behind.


End file.
